Regret
by Himenoyami
Summary: Chibi Usagi is gone and it's all Usako's fault! What will she do?? PG-13 for some mild language and future themes. Enjoy yall!
1. Default Chapter

Regret Disclaimer: I own this story, yeah!! I don't own Sailor Moon, thank you.  
  
Note: This is an U/M '.' means emphasize that word when talking or also means thinking "." means talking  
  
Prologue  
  
My babbling alarm clock sounded promptly at six 'o'clock yelling, "Usagi you're going to be late!"  
  
I sat straight up, "Chibi Usa I am going to kill you for that" I tied my hair up in the usual odangoes and ran down stairs to beat the living crap out of my future daughter. I walked into the kitchen to see her eating 'my' breakfast, drinking 'my' orange juice, and sitting in 'my' chair. I glared at her as she grinned innocently and dashed out the door with me nipping at her heels. I screamed, "Chibi Usa you little brat get back here before I make your punishment even worse!"  
  
As I rounded the corner, ready to pounce I ran straight into a tall boy with spiked brown hair, "Ah!" As I knocked him over and landed on top of him I saw he had deep brown eyes also. I blushed lightly, "Sorry, I am after my daughter.I mean sister! She just stole something, why would I have a daughter anyway!" I laughed nervously and the boy continued to look at me blankly.  
  
He finally spoke and his voice was commanding and regal, "Please get off of me, I am in a bit of a hurry."  
  
I laughed again, "Oh, or course. Sorry, I didn't mean to, are you okay?" As I got up, I offered my hand to help him up.  
  
He refused it graciously and got up himself, dusting his Mugen Gakuen High School men's uniform, "I am fine thank you but you had best watch where you are going. If you are looking for the girl with pink hair she went that way."  
  
He pointed across the street and I blushed, "Oh thank you, by the way, my name's Usagi what's yours?"  
  
He looked back, blinking, "My name's Rhel." I stood there in awe, watching him walk away. There was something about him that was mystifying to me. As he faded from sight I couldn't help but think how cute he was. I turned to follow Chibi Usa, no longer infuriated. As I walked past a couple blocks, taking the long way to school now I heard Mamoru's motorcycle.  
  
I turned and he stopped with the brat on the back of it, "Hey Bunny. Where are you going?"  
  
I glared at Chibi and turned to Mamoru, again angry, "I am walking to school like I always do. Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
He laughed, "You don't normally walk to school, I normally give you a ride silly."  
  
My face grew hot with anger, humility and sadness, "Well, it seems I have been replaced with 'her' so I am walking today thank you." I turned and picked up my pace walking in the other direction, I was going to cry and neither of them could see me or they would mock me. I sighed, regretting that decision as the tears started to fall about a block down the road. A yellow sports car pulled up beside me, Michiru and Haruka were in it, 'Great' I thought 'Now they can make fun of my crying.' I smiled faintly and turned to them, "Hello Haruka, Michiru; what brings you around here Mugen Gauken is quite a ways away."  
  
Haruka laughed, "We saw your boyfriend ditched you today and decided to find you and pick you up on the way."  
  
I sighed, "Okay. Thank you, I can't stand Chibi Usa, all she ever does is whine and complain and act like a total brat!" The outer senshi just nodded, agreeing with my statement but to humble to say so. I continued, "All I ever try to do is please her but she always messes things up between me and everything else. She seems to be like one giant headache! Sometimes, I just wish she would disappear forever."  
  
~~End of Prologue~~ AN: So what did y'all think? Please R&R, this is my first real U/M fic and I really don't know how to end it, I'm kinda winging it. Please read some of my other stories if you have time, I appreciate it, thanks and Ja. 


	2. No Second Chance

Regret  
  
Disclaimer: See prologue.  
  
A/N: This is an U/M fic. '.' Means emphasize that word when talking or also means thinking "." Means talking  
  
Chapter One No Second Chance  
  
Michiru shook her head, "Never wish that on anyone Usagi or you just might get it and I think even though Chibi Usa gets on your nerves that you still love and need her no matter what."  
  
Usagi shook her head, "No I don't! I want her to disappear!"  
  
As Usagi mouthed these words the once clear blue sky turned purple and black. The clouds vanished and were replaced by a ship, a gargantuan ship that was spiked on all sides. It had a large blood red gem in the middle and as it came lower to the ground, Usagi's eyes grew. A pinkish light from a tractor beam came down from the sky. A small figure was picked up from the ground and dragged up into the ship. As this happened Haruka and Michiru stood aghast. Haruka immediately ran towards the light screaming, "Chibi Usa!" Usagi's knees went weak and she fell to the ground appalled at herself. Haruka pulled Usagi into the car and raced towards the light. Mamoru lay sprawled on the ground and his bike was on its side. Usagi bolted out of the car and ran to Mamoru with her face tear streaked. She placed his head in her lap and ran her fingers along his cheekbone. Haruka and Michiru were looking about for any sign of where Chibi Usa was taken. A note fluttered to the ground and Haruka picked it up, "She was taken ransom by 'The Shadows' it's signed Mistress Hikarino." Michiru shook her head and looked at Usagi admonishingly.  
  
Mamoru regained consciousness and cried out, "Why? How could someone do this to our daughter?"  
  
Usagi cried harder, "Mamoru, it was me. I was jealous of all the attention she got and how everyone loved her instead of me. I wished she would disappear and she did! I'm sorry!"  
  
Mamoru's mouth dropped and Haruka cut in, "We are going to get the other scouts, be at Mamoru's apartment in thirty minutes. Okay?"  
  
Before Usagi could object Haruka jumped in her car and drove off with Michiru in the passenger's seat. She struggled to pick Mamoru up and put him on the bike. Although she wasn't perfect at driving yet she decided there was no time like the present. As she fired up the bike Mamoru stirred. She turned, "Mamo-chan I will get you to your house where I can take good care of you." He nodded weakly. A fuku skirt was probably not the best outfit to wear on a bike but she had to make do. She took off, it was way faster then she imagined. She struggled to keep the speed below sixty as she made wide or sharp turns and ran lights. She made it, luckily, in one piece and with Mamoru still on the bike. She put his arm around her shoulders and assisted him to his bed, she still had five minutes left before the scouts, bound to be noisy and rambunctious, arrived. She gave Mamoru some ibuprofen for the pain and a kiss on the forehead. She slipped his shirt off and pressed warm cloths on the several minor scratches that covered his back. She put more on his forehead to help reduce the fever then kissed his lips and told him to rest.  
  
Usagi went into the kitchen and got out a can of chicken soup. Although she was not the best cook she could at least 'try' to help. She put the soup in a pan and set it on 'med hi' for five minutes. When it was done it looked a bit thick so she looked for a liquid to thin it. Immediately water came to mind but it was too bland. She thought of what she would like her mother to add for her and added four teaspoons of milk to the soup. She brought it to Mamoru as he sat up and let her feed him. As she was doing so the doorbell rang, "Usagi it's us!" As Usagi got up to answer the door she heard Mamoru mumbling something like 'where am I?' or 'who am I?' Usagi began to worry. Ami, Mako and Rei burst in with food and magazines. Before anyone could open their mouths Minako gasped. As Usagi turned around and the others focused they too in turn gasped. Minako felt tears coming from her eyes and Rei screamed in terror. Usagi feel to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. Minako shook her head, "No! No, No, No! This can't be happening!"  
  
~~~ End Of Chapter One ~~~  
  
Whatcha think? All comments/questions or plot suggestions can be submitted through review or e-mail. My address is tainted-_gurl13@hotmail.com Please R&R and the next chapter will hopefully be out shortly. 


End file.
